Peridot
Peridot was one of the major antagonists from the Cartoon Network animated series, Steven Universe, until "Message Received" where she became a fellow Crystal Gem. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Peridot VS Bender *Peridot vs. Nicolai Technus *Peridot vs. Papyrus (Completed) *Peridot vs Techmo *Cartoon Network Villain Battle Royale (Complete) *Ronson the Hunter vs Peridot (Steven Universe) *Strax vs. Peridot *Pyrrha Nikos vs Peridot *Peridot vs GLaDOS Possible Opponents *Gizmo (DC) *Rocket Raccoon (Marvel) *Magneto (Marvel) History Peridot originates from the Gem homeworld, having been sent by her superior Yellow Diamond to oversee the Cluster, a artificially forced fusion of millions of shattered gem fragments created to be a super weapon. However, after learning three of Rose Quartz's supporters in the revolt that hindered Blue Diamond's colonization ages ago have survived and been sabotaging her attempts to restore the Warp pads, a chain of events results Peridot in being marooned on Earth. Fearful for her wellbeing, attempting evade them while trying to contact Yellow Diamond for emergency evacuation, Peridot is forced to ally herself with the Crystal Gems to stop the Cluster before it could awaken and destroy Earth as a consequence. While it was originally a momentary truce as she realized Earth could still be of use to the Gem homeworld, Peridot ends up becoming a Crystal Gem out of circumstance when belittled by Yellow Diamond while trying to convince her to cancel the Cluster project and devise a means to colonize Earth without endangering its residential life forms. Death Battle Info Background *Race: Gem **Subtype: Peridot **Generation: Era 2 **Designation: Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG *Age: Immemorial *Height: As Tall as Lapis (With Limb Enhancers) Taller Than Amethyst (Without Limb Enhancers) *Weight: Not recorded *Sex: Non-binary, identified as female *Gem abilities: *Limb Enhancers: Being short in stature, Peridot is dependent on limbs that make he appear adult sized. She reconfigure her artificial fingers to fire beams of electricity or form propellers for a quick getaway, fire tractor beams from her hands, interface with any Gem-World-based technology, run up vertical walls, and disconnect parts of her body. *Robonoids: Sphere robots that come in three models: Hand, Flask, and Plug. *Giant Robot: *Metallokenisis: In "Too Short To Ride" It was reveled that Peridot can telekinetically control metal objects. Personality While a cold and ruthless worker who acts solely on logic and with not much of a high opinion on humans, believing the race is called "Stevens" due to both meeting Steven Universe and her unfamiliarity with Earth in general, Peridot is overconfident in her skills and can be quite childish when flustered and things do not go her way. After ending up stranded on Earth, Peridot became fearful and overall crazed in her tactics to find a way off the planet before she eventually sides with the Crystal Gems since they have the advantage in numbers and strength needed to ensure her survival. Though from being with the Crystal Gems opened her eyes to new things, Peridot was intensely loyal to the Diamond Gems before it ultimately wavered when her attempt to offer a mutual solution for everyone backfires. Feats * Her body can adapt to any planetary body's gravity. * Resilient against electric attacks. * Nearly destroyed the Crystal Gems by tricking them to enter an old and damaged Gem spaceship, subjecting them to a series of death traps for over a few hours' time before they reached her. * Defeated Pearl in a giant robot battle. * Stood up to Yellow Diamond in the heat of a moment, realizing what she had done and eventually coping with it. * Managed to win Lapis Lazuli's friendship. * She poofed Jasper with a stick of metal in the episode Earthlings with help from Steven Universe and Amethyst. * Peridot is extremely hard to poof. She survived two injector drill heads right to the head. About 20 rocks, being dragged by an extremely fast Corrupted Gem, and 2 falls down a canyon all in the same day. Flaws * Lacks the ability to shape-shift due to the lack materials during her composition as an Era 2 Gem. * Not much of a fighter without technology. * Overly arrogant and prideful, deluding herself to think she would be public enemy on the Gem Homeworld for insulting Yellow Diamond. * Generally a coward who flees rather than confront her opponent in a fair fight. * Tends to talk herself into trouble. * Originally a bit of a fangirl around elite Gems like the Diamonds. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Villains Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Aliens Category:Magic Users Category:Technology users Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Female Category:Inventor Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Genderless Category:Magnetism Combatants Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Pilots